Bayonetta
|-|Bayonetta-1= |-|Bayonetta-2= Statistics Name: Bayonetta | Cereza Tier: 9-A | High 6-C | 6-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Origin: Bayonetta Age: Around 600 years old Gender: Female. Classifications: '''Umbra Witch, Bearer of the Left Eye Summary '''Bayonetta (birth name Cereza) is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the Bayonetta series. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch. Considered the black sheep of the Umbra Witches due to her Umbran and Lumen descent in which breaks the respective clan's sacred tenents, she possesses a remarkable talent for Bullet Arts and possessed the Left Eye of Darkness. In the first game, she was sealed away five hundred years ago until she was later found and awaken. Spending twenty years with amnesia, she battles against the angelic hordes of Paradiso and fights to end the malcious plans of the last of the Lumen Sages, Balder. Months after, Bayonetta in the second game finds her friend and fellow clans member Jeanne taken down to the realm of Inferno after a summon gone wrong. With the help of Rodin, she not only is hounded by angels but even demons and uncovers a deeper plot of a former half of a god conspiring to reclaim his lost power and the truth behind the Witch Hunts. As the main protagonist, she is playable in both Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 as well as Tag Climax. She is set to appear as a playable character in Bayonetta 3. Credits Contributors: Night-Biologist Sources: Bayonetta wiki ''' Themes Noticeable Feats *She has the ability to defeat numerous amount of Affinities. *In Bayonetta, it's described that the affinity is one of the most simplistic angles. *Bayonetta is able to defeat numerous amounts of Applauds as well *This one serves as a bit more impressive seeing as to which they are one step above the Affinities. *Going up on the hierarchial system, Bayonetta is able to defeat a Beloved. *This serves as impressive due to the fact that the beloved is on a far higher order than that of humans and is the sixth in the Angelic Hierarchy. *Bayonetta is able to fight an Angel who holds the physical strength to rip a bridge which could be estimated to be the size of a small building *This Angel also destroyed large amount of rubble which could be estimated to fit inside of a small building. *Bayonetta is able to defeat a bunch of Enchants *Bayonetta has the power to exert 1000 gigaton of force in throwing a large mass of concrete to collide with meteors *Seeing as to which the tiering system dictates that in regards to energy in conventional terms, 100 Gigatons to 1 Teraton of force is needed to destroy an island. Considering she exerted this much energy into throwing that building, it could be deduced that she'd have enough force to destroy an entire island. *Bayonetta is also able to defeat all of the Angels found within the Hierarchy of Laguna. Which are all elaborated within this video. More of the important Angels will be elaborated down below. *Bayonetta is able to exert 1100 megatons worth of force into shooting bullets *Considering that in regards to energy in convential terms 1 gigaton is atleast needed to destroy a mountain, this would make Bayonetta at least baseline mountain level. *Bayonetta manages to defeat Fortitudo ''Attack Potency'': Large Building Level (Fortitudo also has the capability to destroy majority of the battlefield that he was fighting on with Bayonetta. Seeing as to which that battlefield could be the equivalent to a large building, this could make him Large Building level at a low end. Fortitudo can also scream, lift and casually destroy the entire battlefield that which he was fighting bayonetta on. '''), Island Level (Bayonetta also managed to deal atleast 2200 gigatons of force of damage onto this being and it turns out he was unaffected by that amount of damage. However the last 1100 gigatons worth of force was able to rip his arm off. This would mean that he can withstand 2 large island level attacks however the last one will only be able to fracture a part of him, not his entirety however.' ) ' Durability'': Island Level''' (Managed to take atleast 2200 gigatons worth of damage only to be unnaffected ). ' *Bayonetta is also able to defeat Temperantia who has the ability to swallow an entire country. *Bayonetta is also able to defeat Lustitia. Considering that those depicting the Angel are filled beyond comprehension with awe of the sheer difficulty of encouraging justice in the world. Among Paradiso's Divine Will, there are those who believe that Lustitia is the closest of the Cardinal Virtues to hell. Justice is said to be based upon rules established by man, to be followed by man, and changing one's viewpoint can lead to a change in what is evil. This uncertainty may be a manifestation of the existing folklore and depictions of Lustitia. *Bayonetta is also able to defeat Sapientia who is thought of the Angel responsible for the natural phenomenons such as tidal waves. *Bayonetta also had the capabilities of defeating Jubileus herself. *Now in regards to the actual continuity of ''Bayonetta, '''The First Armageddon was an ancient event that occurred from a time before history and led to the creation of the Bayonetta universe. As a result of an unequal balance of light and dark, and a subsequent struggle between those forces, the First Armageddon caused the destruction of the previous universe and created the newer, current one. As a result, the Trinity of Realities was formed when the First Armageddon split reality itself into aspects of light, darkness and chaos. *Keep in mind that in regards to the Hierarchy of Laguna, it's stated that''' "It was from this point that the forces of light and dark began their endless battle for hegemony. The resurrection of Jubileus would trigger a reunification of the Trinity of Realities, fulfilling the desires of not only the forces of light, but also a centuries-old prayer said by those seeking divine intervention."' *So this dictates that as a result of her ressurection this would allow her to fulfill the desire of creating a single universe. Alongside the fact that these quotes would justify that argument as well *This would allow for the justification of Jubileus being a Universal+ entity. *Jubileus was also able to have dominion over Paradiso. '''Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso, governor of the light amongst the Trinity of Realities, and put into an endless slumber. *In regards to Paradiso, it is understood to be thousands of times larger than the human universe as stated in the Hierarchy of Laguna. Faster than even the wind, it can cross Paradiso, thousands of times larger than the human world, in nary a single day. Irenic is first known to have appeared before humanity in the mid-18th century, coinciding with the start of the industrial revolution and the development of the first steam-powered automobiles. '' *We understand that the human realm is akin to the universe since Hideki claims it is *Meaning this would make Bayonetta above baseline universal+ *Bayonetta also defeated Aesir *This feat serves as an impressive one considering the fact that Aesir exists in a dimension that surpasses time and space ''When the three world were divided at the dawn of time, Aesir was chosen to rule the World of Chaos. Possessing the power of the "Overseer", he existed in a dimension different from our own, watching over infinite possibilities that layered to form history from a viewpoint surpassing that of time and space. *Aesir is also able to control the entire world through all time itself which would also anchor his Universal+ position. For someone who can travel through time and space, to take back the Overseer is to control the fate of the entire world across all time. Yet, humanity's choice have sown the seeds of evil within Aesir. Whatever course of action Aesir may take can only be retribution for humanity's sin.. Durability *Managed to tank hits from Fortitudo which is able to have the body mass of managing 2200 gigatons force of damage. *Managed to tank hits from Temperantia who is able to swallow a country whole. *Managed to take hits from Jubileus who is already a fundamental 4th dimensional entity *Managed to take hits from Aesir who is a being who transcends time and space thus meaning he's 4th dimensional which would logically scale to Bayonetta. Speed *Bayonetta can pull off insane speed feats with her ability to slow down time as well.To take into consideration once Enzo was flung into mid air the background setting was set in slowmotion. This is shown as a representation of how many activities Bayonetta can pull off in a couple of seconds, this is also backed up by the fact than when she fought alongside Jeanne on a ship with multiple Angels on board, this was done within the time Bayonetta could grab Enzo and place him back in the car meaning all of that would only be done in a matter of seconds *For Bayonetta to prove that she is able to walk on water , she had to dodge lightning in a single hair’s breadth *Has the capability of outmatching Irenics. *Seeing as to which the human world is more akin to the natural universe as said by Hideki, this would mean that the Irenic is crossing a distance that's 1000 times larger than the universe in a day. This would logically scale to Bayonetta making her high end MFTL+ Powers and Abilities Invisibility Awareness. ' *She is able to see Angels that aren’t visible to regular human beings. '''Time Manipulation. ' *With Witch Time, she is able to slow down time in order to punish her victims more efficiently. Bayonetta is able to activiate this if she is able to dodge attacks at the last possible instant to activate Witch Time. *Right here she slows down time and shows her enemies what for while Witch Time is activated. *Alongside the fact that she is able to slow down time and fight enemies much quicker than before, keep in mind that this battle would’ve logically been done in a matter of seconds.' *For more elaboration Witch Time basically is the name of an ancient art used by powerful Umbra Witches to slow down time to a fraction of its normal pace. This allows the user to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combinations of attacks and other feats that would otherwise be impossible to do in normal speed. '''Activation Dodging: Witch Time is most commonly and most easily activated by dodging an enemy's attack at the last possible moment. However, not all attacks activate Witch Time regardless of the player's timing. Certain enemies and bosses in both games do not activate Witch Time with some of their attacks and must still be dodged in order to avoid taking damage. Bat Within: Pressing the dodge button the frame Bayonetta takes damage will cause her to transform into a flock of bats for a moment before reassembling herself. When this happens, Witch Time will also be activated and have a slightly increased duration. Selene's Light: As long as Bayonetta has sufficient Magic stored, this will activate Witch Time whenever Bayonetta takes damage from an enemy. The duration of the Witch Time triggered is slightly shorter than normal. Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa: Parrying the frame before Bayonetta would take damage causes her to perform a specialized counter-attack that will deal damage, and then trigger an extended Witch Time. Bracelet of Time: Allows her to trigger Witch Time whenever she wishes providing if she has sufficient magic. Whilst equipped, the Bracelet of Time disables all other methods of gaining Witch Time except through the use of a counter attack with Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa. Enhanced Gunmanship. ' *Bayonetta is great with guns . With guns she has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements. '''Invisibility + Intangibility ' *Since she is in Purgatorio she is intangible and invisible to other humans. Luka is an example of this '''BFR *She is able to drag Angles out of the Angelic Realm and bring them into the Chaotic World. OrbuSBD.jpg NtXzjp8.jpg bqwlzNZ.jpg Hourglass *She is able to turn back the sands of time with the hourglass *Which is also justified by the description of the item ip9uJPo.jpg 6i3tmTv.jpg Shape-Shifting (Animal Changing) *She can change into a panther *She can also turn into a panther and a crow as well Blade summoning *She has the ability to summon numerous blades around her. Time Paradox Immunity *She can interact with her past alterations easily and the circumstances for those interactions doesn’t seem to harm her. Alongside that the events that happened to the young Cereza had no effect on the current Bayonetta. Intangibility Bypassing *She can hurt spiritual beings such as the Joy Joys are members of the Seraphim class within the angelic hierarchy's First Sphere. These beings have broken free of any physical conception of form and have become truly spiritual. Their body is as free as a flowing river, and it takes shape only on a temporary basis. Joys may take the shape of the human feminine form, but can also shape-shift, or even separate into multiple sentient forms, at will. 'Magic Flute' A Magical Flute said to have been played by the mythical Sirens. Releases a wave of high frequency spiritual energy that causes heavy damage to any nearby angels. 'Red Hot Shot' A wondrous demonic medicine that can save a witch from the depths of mortality, it is automatically used when Bayonetta's vitality is depleted and acts as a second chance. Gates of Hell Purchase limit: 1. 'Broken Witch Heart' A magical stone made of rose heart-shaped crystals. Collecting four Broken Witch Hearts forms a completed Witch Heart, which will permanently increase Bayonetta's vitality. 'Blue Witch Heart' A mysterious blue stone in the shape of a heart, it extends the life bar by three Witch Hearts' worth, even when all normal Witch Hearts have been obtained. 'Broken Moon Pearl' A magical pearl fragment, when two are obtained they are combined into a completed Moon Pearl and will permanently increase Bayonetta's magic gauge by one orb. 'Gold Moon Pearl' A strange golden pearl that automatically recharges two orbs of the magic gauge when it is empty. When combined with Eternal Testimony accessory, their effect will stack and recharge up to four orbs whenever it empties. 'Midas's Testament' It is said that whoever rings this bell will be blessed with unexpected wealth. Using this item will temporarily cause all angels and demons to glow while the bell is active, attacking enemies under the effect of this item will cause them to bleed out more halos/orbs than normal. 'TORTURE ATTACKS' Iron maiden This device is used when the command is given from in front of an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor. Bayonetta first summons the iron maiden with her pose to stall the angel. When the angel looks back, Bayonetta kicks the angel into the iron maiden's spike-lined chamber. As the angel tries to break free, the maiden shuts its door and comically burps from the meal before exploding. Guillotine This device is used when the command is given from behind an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor. Bayonetta kicks the angel repeatedly in the back until they are set in the device. They are then promptly decapitated when Bayonetta snaps her fingers. Pulley & Chain This device is used when the command is given on an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor while it and Bayonetta are both in the air. Bayonetta jumps on the angel's head, wraps the chain around its neck, and pulls the angel into the pulley. This device is especially useful as a combo finisher. Tombstone This attack is used when the command is given on an Applaud, Affinity, or Ardor that is flat on the ground. The hands of Hell grab the hands and feet of the angel to hold it in place while Bayonetta summons a tombstone to fall from above. The more the button is pushed during this attack, the more extravagant the tombstone becomes. If the player reaches near maximum megatons, an enormous 10 ton weight will fall on the enemy. Wooden Horse This device is used when the command is given on a Joy. Bayonetta summons the pony and a chain whip. When the Joy attempts to run away, Bayonetta wraps the whip around her torso and pulls her onto the device. Bayonetta then tugs on the whip while pushing the Joy into the spikes with her heel. Vise This device is used when the command is given on a Grace, Glory, Gracious or Glorious. The vise rises up and traps the angel between its hands. Bayonetta kicks the wheel into action and turns it as the angel tries in vain to hold the spiked hands apart. When the attack is completed the hands press together, crushing the angel. Wheel Of Torture This device is used when the command is given on a Fairness or Fearless. Bayonetta summons a giant spiked wheel of torture and slams it onto the enemy, pinning it to the ground. She sets the wheel spinning with a kick, the spikes ripping into the angel. A second kick sends the wheel and impaled angel rolling away; the wheel then explodes Chainsaw This device is used when the command is given next on Harmony. Bayonetta jumps onto the Harmony's head and pulls an enormous chainsaw from behind her back. She revs the engine and swings it downward. The Harmony grabs the blade to stop it, but Bayonetta overcomes its resistance and cuts it in half. After the Harmony is executed, Bayonetta keeps the chainsaw as a slow but extremely powerful weapon. Keeping the chainsaw until the end of the chapter provides one more Arcade Bullet for Angel Attack. Panther Punt Used on Dear and Decorations as well as the "Rocket Heads" that appear when fighting Jubileus, this attack can be executed when they are knocked to the ground. Bayonetta winds up a kick and punts the angel, which bounces around the area and damages other enemies. If the torture meter is maxed out, it will fly around until it dies. Punish attacks Punish Attacks are used on stunned Angels on the ground or in the air by pressing a certain button repeatedly next to them. The Punish Attacks vary with button selection and weapons, but some include Bayonetta slapping the angel in the face with Scarborough Fair, stabbing them repeatedly with Shuraba, punching them with Durga, stomping on them with Odette, or whipping them around her with Kulshedra. If a Punish Attack move reaches its max, a Wicked Weave can be pulled off. Treadmill Of Blades This Torture Attack can be triggered on Acceptance and Accolade when facing their front. Bayonetta summons a large treadmill that leads to a wall of spinning blades. As the angel tries to run to stay ahead of the blades, Bayonetta kicks it into them before leaping away. Spiked Cage The Spiked Cage can be executed upon Acceptance and Accolade from the rear. Bayonetta traps the angel between the bars of the cage and whips it inside with a 3-headed whip. After a final strike, the door seals behind the enemy and Bayonetta snaps her fingers, causes a spiked plate to descend and crush the angel into submission. Bear Trap The Bear Trap works similar to the Pulley & Chain from the first game and can be executed on Acceptance and Accolade when they are in mid-air. Bayonetta pulls at them with a large chain until the enemy is forced into the jaws of the waiting bear trap. The Rack This attack is triggered only on Enrapture. Bayonetta summons the device where the angel is grabbed by the top and bottom. As she pulls at the handle near the base, the device twists and pulls at the angel's body until it is violently torn in two. Rottisserie This attack is triggered only Fidelity. Upon executing it, the angel is trapped it in a cylindrical cage with knives pointing inwards towards it, suspended above a fire. Bayonetta will then rotate the cage over the fire rapidly before finally leaving Fidelity to burn in the ensuing explosion. 'Infernal Demons' 'Madama Butterfly, Mistress of Atrocity' "A demon taking on the form of a woman who left this world under unfortunate circumstances, only to be reincarnated in hell. Unlike her beautiful, swallowtail butterfly-like appearance, this demon is particularly brutal, and her reputation is well known even amongst the denizens of Inferno.If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom."Madama Butterfly is the demoness Bayonetta has made her contract with and is the source of most of her Wicked Weaves. When not in combat, her silhouette can be seen as Bayonetta's shadow. When executing a double jump, her wings manifest to add more height in her jumps and can even allow Bayonetta to glide short distances.' Apart from use in movement and Wicked Weaves, Madama Butterfly's limbs are summoned during several Torture and Climax Attacks (mainly against Applauds and Affinities) in the first game. Her arms are also summoned against Sapientia, guiding the monstrous Auditio towards Phantasmaraneae. If a counter attack is performed on an Inspired, multiple arm-limbs will appear and beat the angel to death. 'Madama Styx, Decider of Ends' ''"Queen of the River Styx, the boundary between humanity and Hades. The moths born from the magical power that flows through her body are charged with luring the souls of sinners into Inferno.By trading their soul to Madama Styx, one is able to obtain great power and knowledge counsel."Madama Styx is the demoness that Jeanne has made her own pact with, acting as the source of her supernatural abilities. She possess the same abilities as Madama Butterfly and functions identically during combat, although her limbs are colored in shades of pink and white, rather than black and purple.Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine "A monstrous creature hailing from the demonic wood, Johnson Forest. Taking the form of a dragon, it is incredibly fierce, identifying all that moves as game and devouring its prey. Territorial, it is most likely to be found alone." '''Gomorrah is summoned as the Climax Attack of Beloved, appearing behind the giant angel and snapping it up in its massive jaws. The demon proceeds to repeatedly bite downon the unfortunate warrior, before completely obliterating it with a final powerful chomp. 'Malphas' "An enigmatic raven-black bird shrouded in the mysteries of the sky. Ever curious, Malphas has filled itself with all the world's knowledge and mysteries.However, this same curiosity has led to a rather brutal demeanor, causing the bird to tear those it encounters to shreds with its sharp beak and razor-like talons."Malphas is first unleashed as a Climax Attack on Fortitudo, slamming the draconic Auditio against a large rock and repeatedly pecking his face. The demon finishes its attack with a blow so fierce it punches through Fortitudo's head and shatters the rock behind it.' Malphas is later used for the Climax Attack of Inspired where it lands on the angel before it can attack its summoner. Malphas regards the twitching angel for a moment before grabbing the Inspired by its throat and ripping its head off. It devours the Inspired's head before returning to Inferno. 'Hekatoncheir, Shatterer of the Earth' ''"A giant endowed with six fearsome arms capable of pulverizing mountains, those unfortunate enough to fall underfoot of the demon are subject to days-long violent earthquakes.Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents."''It seizes the Audito and pulls off his arms one by one as Bayonetta deals more damage. The giant's final use against Temperantia is to repeatedly punch his exposed face, with the final blow literally flattening Temperantia's face into his chest.Hekatoncheir is also used against the Golem miniboss where its hands enact a short game of volleyball with the orb-like construct. Unfortunately, its last pair of limbs fails a return, causing the Golem to lamely bounce on the ground. The demon then resorts to simply pummeling it to destruction.' Hekatoncheir makes a reappearance in Bayonetta 2, its hands function as the Wicked Weaves for the hammer weapon, Takemikazuchi. It acts in a similar way to Madama Butterfly's hands, being summoned through a portal to make large punches and thrusts. Wicked Weaves from the hammer will always be from Hekatoncheir. Hekatoncheir is also summoned against the original Golem created by Aesir, this time finishing the volleyball spike successfully in order to destroy the last part of the seal surrounding the Gates of Hell. Later in Chapter XIV - The Witch Hunts, after Bayonetta is ambushed by Sapientia at the entrance to a bridge, Rosa leaps into the air and summons Hekatoncheir to punch Sapientia before he can attack them. Hekatoncheir will hold Sapientia down until Bayonetta crosses the bridge, at which point the demon repeatedly punches the cardinal virtue, sending him hurling into a different area. 'Scolopendra, Eradicator of Paradise' "A vile centipede hailing from Frejetonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of its body exceeding ten kilometers in length.Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye."Scolopendra is used against Iustitia, after the latter's final failed attack on the summoner. The demon coils around the Auditio and constricts, reducing Iustitia to a bloody ball.' Scolopendra is later summoned against Father Balder in another attempt to slay the Lumen Sage. For a moment, it seems that the demon has overcome Balder's energy shield, but Balder proceeds to detonate the collected energy and tears Scolopendra to pieces. Scolopendra reappears in Chapter X of ''Bayonetta 2. As Bayonetta flies towards an enormous tornado in Inferno, she is ambushed by several Scolopendra and must dodge and maneuver out of their way as she falls deeper into the realm. 'Phantasmaraneae, Twister of Flame' "Phantasmaraneae nests upon a sea of magma, deep within the furthest reaches of Inferno. Rarely seen upon the face of the Earth, even sightings of the demon in hell are a seldom event, leading to its name, which means phantom spider.While having the frightening appearance of a spider, it is a curious beast, and should one have the good fortune to encounter Phatasmaraneae, one should treat it with care and respect, in hope of receiving rare treasures and secrets in return."Phantasmaraneae is summoned against Sapientia, who is forced to the fiery spider by Madama Butterfly's arms. The demon proceeds to slash Sapientia, ripping off one of his horns and part of his face. Later in the battle, Phantasmaraneae repeats its attack, taking off the Auditio's other horn.The massive spider is unleashed once more to finish off the battered angel, trapping him on a web in the whirlpool he created. As Sapientia struggles to free himself, Phantasmaraneae's children approach him and tear his body to shreds, leaving only his head. This is the only time Phantasmaraneae is summoned, other than brief appearances in the last boss fight against Jeanne.' 'Queen Sheba "When the cosmos split into light, darkness, and the chaos in-between, the incredibly powerful Sheba was born alongside the darkness controlling the world of Inferno. She lives in the hellish land, and is often classified as a demon; however, the full details of her existence are unknown." Fittingly for such a powerful being, '''Queen Sheba is only called forth at the climax of the battle against Jubileus, The Creator. The massive demoness rises before the weakened goddess, kisses her fist, and delivers a massive punch that shatters Jubileus' shield, separates her soul from her physical body and sends it flying into the sun. As stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This shows the strength and skill of Bayonetta and Jeanne working together is enough to summon Sheba as she is formed from coils of both black and white hair. 'Madama Khepri, Protector of Time' "A goddess of Inferno who controls time and the sun. It is said that she can determine a person's fate by gazing upon the long shadow that forms between their body and the light extending from the land of the dead.By binding a contract with Khepri and forfeiting their soul, one can gain an almost infinite knowledge of time and the secret technique to control it."Madama Khepri is the demoness that Rosa has made a pact with in Bayonetta 2, being the source of her abilities and Wicked Weaves. Like her fellow demonesses, Khepri appears as a slender humanoid woman with glowing red eyes and a headpiece shaped in theme of her insect motif, a scarab beetle. But unlike Madama Butterfly and Styx, Khepri sports her own unique dress and wings.' Khepri does not manifest completely in combat, only appearing in the form of Rosa's shadow and the fists and feet of her Wicked Weaves. 'Labolas, Destroyer of Fates' ''"A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with.With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath."Labolas is a new demon that appears in'' Bayonetta 2'' and appears as a winged saber-toothed lion-like predator with multiple heads on the end of its limbs. It is also the demon who is used to attack and eventually finish off the escaped Gomorrah in the World of Chaos prologue.' Labolas is summoned for Climax Attacks against angels such as Urbane in regular gameplay where it takes a large bite into the angels body and then tears it to pieces. It is also the first initial summon by Bayonetta in order to fight Fortitudo in her battle with the Masked Lumen. 'Mictlantecuhtli, Presser of Destruction' ''"A gigantic bat that lurks in one of the darkest and deepest of Inferno's endless caves. It is said to leave trails of the plague wherever it goes.The protrusion on its head is not an eye, but a spiritual sensory organ that can allow Mictlantecuhtli to access the world in far deeper ways than beings who must only rely on sight alone."Mictlantecuhtli is primarily used as part of Umbran Climax. It takes the form of a large four winged bat with multiple eyes and long sharp teeth. Some of its attacks during Umbran Climax include spinning wildly across the field, dropping down on its head and releasing a powerful screech that can destroy enemies in a large radius''' Mictlantecuhtli is also used as the torture attack for Greed, the bat demon will appear above and begin to rapidly drill its body into Greed, killing the demon by breaking it apart from tremendous force. 'Baal, Empress of the Fathoms' "A royal dominant of Inferno. Concealing her form under most circumstances, she appears as a giant toad when summoned.Baal's enormous, wobbly body is too heavy for her to control, giving her a disadvantage in the heat of battle; however, she possesses an endlessly extending tongue that can reach the far ends of the battlefield and swallow up opponents within an instant."Baal primarily takes the form of a large purple crowned toad, using attacks consisting of using her spiked tongue to draw enemies in or eating them and spitting them out at the other enemies. She can also appear from below to lash at enemies with her tongue.' Baal is used in a Climax Attack against Belief where the toad lashes out her tongue at the angel and drags it into her mouth, swallowing it whole. She is also used to torture Resentment by wrapping it in her tongue and hurling it to the ground multiple times before swallowing it whole, she will spit out Resentment's demonic weapon before disappearing. 'Hydra, Spinner of Destiny' ''"A once beautiful maiden who was banished to hell for the sins of her younger sister and mutilated into a snakelike monster with seven heads.Her human heart has long since been lost, and she viciously attacks anything she deems an enemy. Those trapped by her seven heads must suffer slow, painful deaths.Out of her many heads, only one is real; slicing off any of the others will not amount to much more than a scratch."Hydra takes the form of a Gorgon-like head, with multiple snake-like appendages acting as her hair. The multiple head snake out and hit their target or lash out and bite the enemy; if the enemy is in the air the head will maul them in the air. Hydra is summoned during the second fight with the Masked Lumen to fight off Sapientia and reflect missiles with a shockwave screech. She is also used to torture Sloth and Valiance by coiling them in the same manner as Scolopendra, causing the enemy to implode. 'Diomedes, Severer of the Dark' "One of the four man-eating horses that were owned by the ruler of a fallen kingdom.With the demise of the kingdom, the horses were murdered and arrived in hell. Of the four, the soul of one inherited the name of the king and was reborn as a demon.The large blade extending from its forehead is a soul reaper that leaves a trail of mutilated dead in whatever direction it runs.Though it typically hates being treated like a horse, it tolerates those who have proven themselves worthy."Diomedes takes the form of a demonic fanged horse, with a gigantic red blade on its forehead similar to a unicorn. Its attacks consist of launching enemies into the air and then cutting them to pieces when it is summoned as part of Umbran Climax.' Diomedes also appears in several Climax Attacks. It is first summoned against the 3 Glamors where, after it blocks the 3 angels' attack with its sword, proceeds to slice them into pieces and ultimately finish them off. It is also summoned against Pain where it uses its horn in a similar fashion to cut the demonic machine to bits. Diomedes appears as a Torture Attack for Hideous when they're knocked into the air, which Bayonetta summons to finish off her opponent with one fatal horizontal slash. In Chapter XII, Diomedes is shown to be rideable in order for Bayonetta to hurry to Loki's rescue. As the other demons try and get in its way, it can use its horn to cut them out of its path. 'Omne, Controller of Creation' ''"An omniscient being formed by a miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno.The past leaders of the Umbra and Lumen clans, though they were aware of Omne's existence, were unable to summon it to this realm. It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully.Possessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most despondent of chaos."Omne appears as the final summoning of Bayonetta 2 and resembles a fusion of Jubileus and Queen Sheba, though she appears to be her own separate entity. She is summoned by Bayonetta and Balder during the climatic battle against Loptr, where she dropkicks his body off Fimbulventr, leaving his soul behind and his body to propel helplessly to Gomorrah who had been summoned by Jeanne. Intelligence *She is able to grasp on to her past events rather easily just from a couple clews *Knows how to wield virtually any weapon *Is fully capable of hand to hand combat and can study one's skill set even to the likes of Jeanne who had a noticeable superiority at the beginning. *Can summon an omniscient being. Weakness *Often very confident and cocky *Might require some help to summon some demons Important Notes In regards to Bayonetta's tier it'd be best to understand the cosmology first before making any arguments to dispute. Alongside the fact that surpassing space-time would automatically equate to a 4th dimensional status. Do not try and argue against author statements as we find it as valid evidence in regards to the wiki so long as its not contradicted drastically. Once Bayonetta 3 comes out, this profile will undoubtedly be updated just not for a while unless someone else would contact me to do so instead. Wallpaper 0088cfc5f46a46eeaea46b1c71327db6.jpg 12067.jpg Bayonetta_2_wallpaper_by_junleashed-d694qf7.png Category:Characters Category:Respect Threads Category:Night Biologist Category:Females Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR users Category:Time Manipulator Category:Summoning Users